Set Sail!
by Karen.zoe
Summary: Takumi and Misaki are married, head over heels to each other. A shipwreck parted the two. Three years later, Takumi encountered Misaki on one of his business trips... with a two year old, faire headed, green eyed girl? CHECK PROFILE FOR UPDATES
1. Happily Ever—The End?

Maid Sama: **Set Sail**

Disclaimer: Maid Sama **isn't mine**.

_**Summary:** Takumi and Misaki are married, head over heels to each other. A shipwreck parted the two. Three years later Takumi encountered Misaki on one of his business trips... with a two year old, faire headed, green eyed girl!?_

_Quote for the Chapter:_

_"Do not expect perfection, for perfection is not real. Aim for the best."_

*These quotes (for the upcoming chapters) I just made these quotes up so if you have seen these quotes already please inform me who so I can give credit. I do not plagiarize.

I dedicate this story to and for supporting my stories, here's a tiny something ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Happily Ever—The End?**

"Takumi would you stop it!" Misaki hissed due to her overly protective husband who's assigned numerous guards for her to be with. They are just newly weds, Takumi has a surprise for her but she has to set sail towards the island for it first.

"What? I am being reasonable with the guards." _Because there are perverts everywhere that might harass my wife. _

"Reasonable?!" Misaki furiously gripped her phone, her husband is teasing her what's worse is she's really not in the mood for it. Her day started with a churning stomach who wants to make appearance by waking her up which made her to run towards her oh so fancy bathroom.

"I don't need them—!" She didn't get to finish her sentence since her stomach made a decision to greet her Good Morning. Her bags are packed for the two day trip in the ship towards the unknown island her husband is staying at currently. She's confused as to why she can't just ride a plane or a helicopter since they practically owned one though he keeps on reasoning that those pilots are idiots which may occur a crash. And there is no terminal a runway for the plane to land for their private jet.

"Misaki?" The caller asked from the other end of the phone as she heaved at the their toilet bowl.

"Oh god!" Misaki groaned.

"Darling are you okay? I can cancel the surprise. You don't need to come—"

"No! I'll come!" Misaki quickly said.

"Okay, your things are already packed all you need to do is dress yourself for the day."

"Ok, I'm actually done Kayla's waiting for me downstairs already."

"Call me as soon you're on board—" Takumi started a trail of worried sentences.

"Takumi—"

"I've boarded you to a ship that's there's a lot of people, I don't trust you to be alone in our own yacht without me—"

"Takumi!"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be Fine." Misaki said as she grabbed her handbag and her own set of keys then proceeded to the lobby of their condo, they had not yet bought their own house, they are just married for half a year but been together for less than ten years.

"Be safe Misaki, I love you." He sincerely said through the phone from her ear. She smiled at his antic.

"I will, I love you too Takumi." Then hung up.

* * *

A young powerful CEO couldn't stop smiling, excited to see his wife land to their private island he bought for their honeymoon. It's been two days. His smile couldn't leave his gorgeous face.

Only to falter by a news that lost his life...

* * *

"The engine of the ship malfunctioned half way to the port, there are boats that can support only a numbered passengers—"

"Why didn't you secure my wife at one of those boats?! She has a private boat for emergency!" An angry voice boomed through the chamber.

"Apparently, Mrs. Walker gave her spaces to those employees of the ship with children. She could have made it to another boat, though the ship sank before it could even sail bringing her down the ocean." The guards which he assigned to his wife stated, which pissed him so, due to that his guards survive but his wife—no! He refuse to believe that she's dead.

"I want you to find her body! Send a search party! As many as possible, no matter how much it costs, just don't come back without my wife with you." Takumi stated firmly.

"Of course Mr. Walker."

As soon as his guard left he faced his desk, saw their picture together on their wedding day, she was so beautiful, no one can match her beauty to his eyes. Silent tears flowed down the blonde's face, he simply cannot bear it without her, he's sure that no one can replace her in his heart. He didn't know that's the last phone call they had, the last 'I love you' they shared.

_Misaki... Please—I can't live life without you. Be safe. I know you're still here, I can feel you._

* * *

Hours turned into days as days turned into weeks as weeks turned into months. It's been way too long, search parties still continued as he ordered. He never did once doubted that she's alive. Same result as the search rested for the day.

"The sea level is too high for the body to survive, there's a high percent that the corpse was eaten by sea creatures."

He refused to believe. No things has been spotted under the sea. When he finally had enough, he joined the search parties. He searched in the nearby islands for possibilities that her body was lead by the current to the land. The only progress made is one shoe that he knew its the one she wears the most for comfortability.

"Its her shoe." He muttered.

"It was found under a rock tangled in a seaweed." The guard reported. She must have swam towards the land.

"Mr. Walker the temperature of the sea may cause death, we cannot assure that she really is alive."

"Well then, dead or alive I want her body, there is still no assurance that she's dead without the body." He answered firmly.

* * *

_**October 15, 2010- The date of Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Walker's Marriage. **_

_**"I hereby declare today July 12, 2011 Mrs. Walker, wife of Mr. Walker CEO of Walker Corps. Passed away due to a shipwreck approximately 3 months and twenty days ago. Mr. Walker have stopped the search parties due to one of the flesh DNA of Mrs. Walker has found deep in the ocean proved so. It is deemed that Mrs. Walker have struggled to reach the shore though with heavy current it was lead to an unsuccessful work."**_

_**"Let us pay our respect by sending prayers for the loss of the Walker family. May Mrs. Misaki Walker rest in peace." The news caster reported worldwide. **_

But there is only one who's grieving immensely by his loss...

It only took two days for his life to shatter...

And he doesn't even know how to start anew, when he should begin a life with the one he loved deeply for years...

_I know you're alive. There's a reason behind why I can't find you..._

_We'll meet again... Soon_

* * *

_"Where am I?" A maiden shook the fogginess of her eye site as she open them for the first time. _

_The maiden took in the place she is currently at, a wooden house, just a small house she assumed though she's laid in a cot. An old woman sat beside her with a small towel soaked in a bowl of water beside her. _

_"You're fine my child, don't push too much. You've had a very hard crash."_

_"How many days have I been asleep?" _

_"Not just days my child, months. Three months to be exact, don't worry we'll go to the mainland as soon as you're fully recovered. Let's start with introductions what's your name sweetheart?" The lady asked. The maiden seemed confused. _

_"I—I don't know."_

* * *

**A/N: Short chapters is faster to update. Short chapters or long? Give me some reviews for fast update... please? :)**

**-Karen See you soon :) Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'll see the response of the story if it bad... maybe i'll just make it into a one-shot?**


	2. Intense pain—Confused Happiness?

MS: Set Sail

Disclaimer: Maid Sama! **Isn't mine**.

Summary: Takumi and Misaki are married, head over heels to each other. A shipwreck parted the two. Three years later Takumi encountered Misaki on one of his business trips... with a two year old, faire headed, green eyed girl!?

Quote for the Chapter:

**_"Memories are not lost, they are hidden. It just takes the right person to seek it."_**

_Previously:_

_"Not just days my child, months. Three months to be exact, don't worry we'll go to the mainland as soon as you're fully recovered. Let's start with introductions what's your name sweetheart?" The lady asked. The maiden seemed confused._

_"I—I don't know."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Intense pain—Confused Happiness?**

"Oh my" The old lady muttered, considering that they are far from Tokyo, and this young lady seems to be pregnant.

"The crash might've caused her amnesia, anyways I'm Lady Haruka but it seems that i'll be taking you here until you've regained your memory. Just call me nana Haruka." The lady smiled. The Maiden smiled as well, then accidentally dropped her hand at her stomach which startle her for she found not a flat one but with a small bulge.

"You're pregnant my child, don't worry I've been providing you broth that makes nutrients for the child you are carrying."

"Thank you."

"No worries my child, for now let's just call you Emi for you are a blessing to me."

"Emi it is then." The maiden smiled as she nodded to the old lady.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan._

_Walker Headquarters._

_Three months after_

_"How have you been fairing?" Gerard asked his brother, yes his brother is an illegitimate child but he have accepted him for who he is due to, he's the only family he had left that not treated him as a political use. Unlike his grandfather..._

_"Fine." One syllable *Sigh. Since the day he lost his sister-in-law his brother has been overworking himself, stuck in his office, the office could already be called 'Takumi's Home'_

_"I know you are grieving, but do you think Misaki would like to see you like this, working yourself to death?" And yet he didn't answer, he continued typing profusely to his Desktop._

_Gerard sighed then again, if this is how his brother would deal his sister-in-law's death then so be it._

* * *

"Uhm... Nana Haruka, where are we?" Emi (Misaki) asked the old lady in front of her.

"We're in Tsushima, a very small island in Japan, just a small province but full of agriculture." Emi (Misaki) seemed interested about working.

"I have a small bakery down town, would you mind helping me?"

"Oh it would be my pleasure to work there—but I don't think cooking is one of my profession unless you want your kitchen burnt—" Emi (Misaki) laughed though gasped. Lady Haruka nodded her head.

"It just takes time to remember such trivial things my dear, don't worry."

"Oh and my child, you are still not going to work at the bakery shop. Until you finish your pregnancy. Your carrying my grandchild there in you." Lady Haruka teased.

"But—I don't want to be a burden—"

"You'll never be a burden. Now let's eat, I've prepared a full course meal for you since you've been asleep for three months."

* * *

_The Ayuzawa family has been grieving for their loss, the loss of their oldest child who provided them what they need whenever they're having financial problems._

_They lost their Misaki, Minako Ayuzawa grieved for the loss of her eldest daughter, her baby. The children should be the ones who would grieve for the loss of their parents not the other way around. The immense pain she felt seeing that her eldest has been taken away. But there's a slight feeling, a mother's instinct that her baby girl is still here, she's just far away from reality. A child is being protected in it's mother's womb, so the mother's heart and child is connected. It beats—together. So Minako has this feeling, that her baby girl is alive, just not here—in Tokyo._

_Sakuya on the other hand felt guilty, he thinks that he failed then again for being a father to his daughters, especially to his eldest. The one who pulled them up from their downfall. He bowed his head in shame, Guilt is just immense. Misaki forgave him as time passed. But then he didn't even got the chance to tell his last words to his daughter, he wants to tell her—I love you, my baby girl—those words that he didn't get to say for the past years he was gone chasing a friend who has a debt, he wasted years. He could've just stayed and worked hard for the debt and after they rocket from poverty he could hire someone to hunt his friend down then collect the money. Instead he followed his own path, he gained nothing after searching for that man. His escapades is just a wasted time and money, whereas he could've just spent those to his family._

_Suzuna is worse, she's 100% monotonous it means she's in pain emotionally. She loved her sister dearly, her mother and sister are her pillars. Her sister is her inspiration on working hard for this family that her sister had built properly not her father._

_Tears dropped. Nothing but sorrow is prominent to this family._

* * *

**Second trimester of Misaki's pregnancy. July 15, 2011**

"Come on Emi! I want to see my grandchild already."

"Calm down nana it seems that you're more excited than me." Emi (Misaki) laughed.

"Well she is my one and only grandchild I'll spoil her rotten." Nana Haruka said, grinning happily.

As the two arrived to the small hospital of Tsushima they instantly went into action. She was checked in to an OB/GYN in a matter of minutes. She already sent the sample of her urine, and a blood test is required to identify if there's any complication to her body if ever her body is allegeable to carry a child after all its always a 50/50 chance of survival for every pregnancy. Aftershocks of the labor can occur and can kill the patient. It has happened before. Now on to the last part, we went to the technician where Emi (Misaki) is to lay down on to, a gel like liquid was applied to her stomach to see the baby.

"Is this your first Ms. Emi?" She doesn't know how to answer that, but it seems it's her first since she doesn't have stretch marks.

"It is." The doctor smiled at her gently, a female doctor of course.

"Since this will be your first experience on having a baby you must be nervous no?" She asked. Emi smiled nervously.

"Very much so." Nana Haruka gripped her hand.

"Okay it appears that your six months pregnant. Would you like to know the gender?" Emi (Misaki) nodded vigorously, the doctor chuckled.

"Congratulations Emi, you better start tightening your security for you will be having a beautiful Baby Girl!" The doctor cheered, Emi has tears spilled down her cheeks. A baby girl! Even though she doesn't remember her past she's happy to find a new future, for her and her baby girl.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Walker headquarters._

_"Misaki... Why do you have to leave?" He whispered brokenly. He rarely drinks but now he often does. He took another sip of his wine. He stared at her gorgeous face. God those eyes of hers were so fierce it was the one who made him fall in love with her, her fierceness and her natural personality, she doesn't care of what people thought about her, she just wants to be herself._

_"I love you." He hugged her picture, hoping to dream about her once more. As he fell asleep, his dream is—different, he saw his dear wife—but she's holding a blonde, green eyed little girl, smiling at him. He smiled at his impossible dream._

_...An impossible dream...to those who died...the dream...will be real...to those who wait..._

* * *

"Emi-chan!" Her newly acquired friend dropped by Nana's house to bring her necessities for the baby. Cribs, bottles, diapers, baby clothes were being sent to her by the whole town. It seems that Nana is pretty popular here in Tsushima. She's in her final stage of pregnancy. Nana always seems to know that she's craving something then tried to coax her to tell her what it is, she felt that she's already living in her household and she doesn't even as much as clean because Nana didn't allow her to due to her pregnant state and now she's having mood swings and cravings. Nana wants her to be comfortable that's why she's like that, and never will she be a burden to her, Nana practically treats her as her family. And she is the only one.

Though as soon as she heard Emi-chan a memory instantly grazed her eyes, green eyes and blonde hair greeted her, "Misa-chan" her mind shut for a second, she grasped her forehead then fell towards the couch.

"Emi-chan! Are you okay? Is it the baby?!" Midori frantically asked.

"I'm fine. A memory just flashed. Can you call me Misa?" Misaki asked Midori.

"Why?"

"I think that's my name." She answered to the question thrown to her.

"Ohhhhh."

"Misa-chan it is then!" Misaki chuckled at her friend. She grabbed a newspaper from the counter, the article is about the most influential families.

Walker-Usui Family. Intensely grieving of their Loss.

The young CEO of Walker-Usui enterprises rarely steps out of his office, and rarely smiles now that his sunshine was gone. Mr. Gerard Walker answered a few questions in behalf of his brother.

"His grief is immense due to the loss of his beloved. Please do not interfere."

Mrs. Misaki Ayuzawa Usui, may you rest in peace.

Misa's eyes widened at the name Misaki, memories flashed still blurry in her eyes. Misaki, her name is Misaki she's just so sure about it.

* * *

October 1, 2011

Kaori Olivia is born, with a weight of six pounds and nine ounces. However her features does not distinguish a japanese person but an english. Her mother was so shocked as her daughter held this very striking green eyes and blond hair. The father must be dominant all over for such an outcome.

"My baby girl." Misaki wept.

"I love you my little Kaori." Misaki kissed her daughter's forehead as her little angel shut her eyes close. Misaki touched her ring finger, there embedded in the circle ring—T—just one letter. Who may he be? She was certain she's married but doesn't know who.

"Maybe someday, we'll meet your father Kaori. Someday."

* * *

April 5, 2014

"Kaori sweety!" Misaki called to her daughter who bounced down the stairs of their home.

"Coming!" Her daughter now in a purple dress clutching her teddy bear. Misaki hugged her daughter, then blew raspberries at her face. Her daughter giggled at her mommy's antics then kicked her feet squirming from her mommy's grasp.

"Mommy!" The little girl squealed.

"How's my little pip squeak?"

"I'm pwine mommy!"

"You look beautiful." Misaki murmured as she nuzzled her daughter's cheek.

"Mommy's pwetty too!" Her daughter tapped her cheek.

"Can you give mommy a kiss?" She asked, her daughter's hands grabbed her mother's cheek then kissed her lips.

"I love you baby."

"I wove you too mommy."

"Now come on we'll be late."

"Otayyy."

* * *

"We're here!" As they reached the diner of her grandmother. Today's specialty is Pancake with bacon/sausages. With side dishes of wheat bread, butter with pineapple jam and fruits of course. Preference of drink: Brewed Coffee or Juice.

"At last! We're full house today, it seems that there are tourists arrived last night." Midori said. They went inside the employees chambers, Misaki changed into her uniform which is a pencil skirt and a white blouse tucked in and black flats. She's dressed as the manager of the diner though the waitresses needed a few extra hands that's why she serve too.

"Where's Kaori?" Nana asked. Oh god! With these throng of people lining up for extra tables.

"That little girl is such a sneak, where the hell is she?" Misaki started searching for her daughter good thing her hair is distinguishable. But the little girl is so small that she would hide under the table, its her favorite game hide and seek whenever there's a lot of people since she can hide easily. Misaki started looking around and under the table too, she spotted her under an occupied table.

Meanwhile as Misaki looks for her daughter. Kaori clutched her teddy bear in her right arm then started searching for a table to hide into. She asked a certain blonde guy waiting for his order to be taken. Of course she asked politely first before she hides under the man's table.

"Uhm Exwuse me siw," As she caught the man's gaze she was met with same eyes as hers, though of course she hasn't realized that yet. The man's eyes widened as he took in her features. As he finally found his voice he answered the little girl.

"Yes?" He forced out.

"Cwan I hwide under your twable?" She adorably asked, anyone wouldn't be able to say no to this little girl. He was unable to answer since she started explaining why.

"I want to pway hwide and sweek with my Mommy. Can I? Pwease?" She said. The man chuckled. She looked just like his wife, if he allowed this girl to hide under him he would have the chance to meet her mother.

"Can I know your name first little girl?" He asked the two year old.

"I'm Kwaori! How Abwout Ywou?" She stuck her little hand to the business man, the young CEO took the very tiny hand to his larger one then told him his name.

"Takumi, Usui Takumi. A pleasure to meet such gorgeous girl."

* * *

_A/N: I was about to update last thursday but I didn't have time because we left early morning to a road trip with no internet for four days again! Sigh... well I may not be able to update for awhile I'll try because what I'm using right now is the netbook of my cousin my lap top is broken but i'm getting a new one at my birthday this may! The next chapter is on the making._

_-Karen Review please!_


	3. Miserably Happy?

MS: **Set Sail**

Disclaimer: Maid Sama! _**Isn't mine.**_

_Summary: Takumi and Misaki are married, head over heels to each other. A shipwreck parted the two. Three years later Takumi encountered Misaki on one of his business trips... with a two year old, faire headed, green eyed girl!?_

Quote for the Chapter:

**"People may be far apart but their heart isn't."**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Miserably Happy?**

Oh where is that little sneak—I swear she is just so stubborn. Sigh* I spoil her too much. Misaki thought. She looked around as she spun she saw a blond man sitting in a table waiting patiently for his order she decided to take his but then as she got closer she saw a blonde hair under the man's table. Gotcha! As she squat down the table her daughter's back is facing her, Kaori is giggling profusely her body is shaking due to her shushed giggles. Misaki smiled.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" Her little girl scream, she grabbed Kaori's tiny body out of the table holding her head as to prevent injuries.

"Mommy!" Kaori squealed. Misaki set her down.

"Now now sweetie haven't I told you not to disturb our cutomers?"

"Bwut, I jwust want two pway with Mommy." The little girl pouted adorably Misaki couldn't help giving in.

"It's okay sweetie—" She forgot to take the customer's order, how rude she could have been! She turned to the blonde man who's eyes are wide open as their eyes met, she gasped. A memory flashed. A blonde man—

_"Ayuzawa." The blonde said._

She shook herself out of her trance then apologized to the customer.

"I'm terribly sorry sir! How rude for ignoring you!" She blushed. Her daughter then began tugging at her hand.

"Mommy cwan I swit with hwim?" Kaori asked pleadingly.

"Kaori let's not disturb the customer—"

"It's okay. As long as you're sitting with us too." The blonde grinned causing her to blush.

"Uhm I'm sorry sir but I don't sit with customers and it's my working hour I should probably take your order now."

"I'll gladly pay to be with you in an hour." Midori perked up then answered the customer's request.

"Deal! How much?"

"Now we're talking." He grinned.

"Midori!" Misaki exclaimed, with the adults busy Kaori chose to play another round of hide and seek—

"Oh no you're not." Misaki grabbed her daughter then carried her.

"Mommy!"

"No sweetie." She sternly said.

"$100" The blonde man bid, Midori surprised but then decided to upper the price.

"$200, two hours for Misa-chan only how about the child?" Midori said. Takumi grinned.

"$400" Takumi took hold of his wallet then grabbed four one hundred dollar bills.

"Deal!" Midori grabbed the money then took her leave. Misaki sighed, Midori wants money because Nana needs funds to expand the Diner. If she has to deal with this then fine.

"I'll most likely take your order now Sir?" Takumi didn't seem to take his eyes off his wife, he's so sure she's his wife and he will do everything in his power to take those memories back and he had a daughter!

Oh God, she's beautiful—I need to double the locks and get a licensed gun. Takumi thought more on adding a security system in their house to be able to keep her in and males out. Her hair and eyes may seem to portray him but her face is all Misaki.

"I'll take the Specialty for breakfast." He said while looking at her eyes. Mesmerized again by his wife's beauty she never cease to surprise him.

"Brewed Coffee or juice?"

"Brewed Coffee, bacon and sausages."

"How about you my little sneak?" Misaki asked her daughter who was now seated in front of the customer and hugging her little teddy bear tightly.

"I'll bwe twaking twhe swpecialty twoo! Awnd lotss of bwacon, nwo swausage! Bewed Coppee Mommy!" Takumi chuckled as Kaori tried to take his exact orders especially the coffee.

"Juice it is then." Misaki said as she turned to ignore her daughter's request of drinking Coffee for heaven's sake she's two years old!

"Mommy!" Kaori whined. Misaki proceeded to walk to the counter. As she pass by Midori walked into her, Midori has this horrified look.

"You should be with the customer! Go I'll take your orders, what's yours? Nah I'll order your favorite! Go and be with them!" Midori pushed Misaki into the direction of the blonde man and Kaori.

"Mommy dwoesn't want mwe to dwrink coppee!" Kaori whined. Takumi chuckled. Misaki heard their conversation then decided to walk in.

"Because Coffee is for grown ups sweetie and unfortunately you're still my baby." Misaki said affectionately to her daughter. Kaori huffed then crossed her arms.

"Bwut cwan I twake a Swip?" She persistently asked. Misaki took her seat to the right side of the customer who just bought her shift. She sat in the middle of her daughter and the customer. Takumi however smiled. He never felt such bliss in his entire three years without his wife and now that she's here he would not let her go.

"Okay baby, but just a sip for you to know how it taste like." Kaori lit up, Misaki and Takumi chuckled.

"What's your name?" Takumi asked his wife, now that she's close to him he could practically smell the fragrance of his wife, hint of vanilla. Yup it's his Misaki alright. Misaki turned to look at their customer.

"Misaki sir." She answered politely.

"Gorgeous." He muttered.

"Pardon?" Her eye twitched.

"Nothing." He smirked—she's not changed one bit.

Their food arrived, two orders of Three layered pancake with butter melted on top and two cups of different types of syrups and a small plate for the fruits and a pitcher of orange juice and brewed coffee and a pitcher of fresh milk and a small container for the sugar. Misaki's order came, it's a bacon and eggs with two slices of french toast and a slice of dry toast.

They began to wipe their utensils with a tissue however Kaori can't seem to see her food. Takumi chuckled as his daughter struggled her size and to his oblivious wife.

"Mommyyy, I cwant weach mwy pwood!" Misaki then finally took notice of this, she chuckled at her daughter.

"I'll request for a high chair." Takumi said then stood to go to the counter. Midori as attentive as she'll ever be replaced Kaori's chair before he can even walk to the counter.

"Here you go!" Misaki's eyes are twitching already—what is she doing!?

Takumi grinned as he saw Misaki's irritated face. He then proceed to apply syrup to his pancake. Misaki however she started preparing Kaori's food, the little girl will just waste it so she started putting strawberry syrup, milk and sugar after adding them all she started slicing the pancake for her not to be able to have a hard time eating the pancake. Takumi watched the scene to unfold his face is full of awe as he saw his wife taking care of their daughter. This is his dream, if the incident didn't happen at all this is what will happen with a difference, in the alternative universe Misaki his love remembers him and his daughter Kaori knows him and will actually call him—Daddy. God that word, he never actually expect this, having a family, he never expect this when he was a child since his family neglected him.

"Drink water first sweetie." Misaki held the glass full of water to Kaori's lips, she took a gulp. As Misaki sat the glass down she let Kaori take over her food. As Misaki turned around she was met by a cut piece of pancake her customer shoved it gently to her mouth. Startled her eyes widened. This scene is too familiar.

"Usui!" After realizing what she said a memory flashed then again, Takumi just grinned at her hoping she would remember him.

"Ne, did Misa-chan liked it?" He teased Misaki blushed profusely and confused it's like this blonde knows her, her ears turned red steam seems to appear.

"W-What are you saying Sir?!" Her eyes twitching with rage.

"Ehhh?"

"Shut up!"

"Mommy! Cwan I swip now ywour coppee?" Kaori disturbed the couple's banter. Misaki smiled at her daughter then took her teaspoon then applied a small amount of brewed coffee without even adding sugar or milk. This is a trick to her daughter for her not to ask for coffee anymore, she's still a baby!

"Here sweetie it's kinda hot." Takumi noticed her trick, he smirked.

As Kaori tasted the Coffee her cute face scrunched with disgust as she tasted the strong liquid then spit it out then grabbed the glass of water.

"Ewwww, I dwon't wike it Mommy!" Kaori said, Misaki and Takumi chuckled.

"Of course you don't, only grown ups can bear the taste of it sweetie." Misaki said. As Takumi mixed some Milk and sugar to his coffee he took a sip.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked teasingly to his wife. Misaki's eyes twitch then answered his question.

"Part of discipline." She shrugged.

Nana Haruka noticed the exchange of the three from a far, she noticed the blonde man's eyes as he stared at Misaki and Kaori—it's a look of longing. This man is a part of Misaki's past and she would do anything to make the two meet—she doesn't want them too meet her fate where she was unable to remember her past. She knew that she would do anything in her power for them to be a happy family.

_I would like to have a word with him later..._

* * *

"Yes what do you need?" Takumi asked the one on the other line coldly. Being disturbed with his family is not what he would tolerate.

"M-Mr. U-Usui sir! We need you here immediately sir!" His secretary stuttered on the other line.

"No, I'll hand over the job to the VP tell him if he's unable to do the job right I'll have him replaced immediately."

"O-Of course s-sir!" He ended the call. Then an old lady approached him.

"Young man," Nana Haruka said, he turned to look at the old lady before him, eyes not cold anymore but neutral.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I know you're part of her past." With that the young CEO's eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: I'm back again! Wow the reviews gave me the bomb! they were hilarious! :D I'm half way done with Found bliss hopefully I'll be capable of updating it, All Star though I haven't started it sorry! The next chapter of Set Sail! Will be early yay!

**Next chapter on Set Sail:**

**How can Misaki deal with her memories flashing picture after picture? How can she deal with knowing that she left behind her other life? What's worse is, she doesn't know who those people are... Find out as how will Takumi will court her again, make her fall for him again. **

**KYAHH!** **Takumi will court her again! **

-Karen Review please! I may not name you all but I will at the acknowledgements!


End file.
